


piss story

by eat_my_dust



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter, Popee the Performer (Anime), Undertale (Video Game), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, Death, Despair, Hot, Other, Prostitutes, Sadness, Skeletons, Vore, bikini babe, whoreism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_my_dust/pseuds/eat_my_dust
Summary: tihis is a wild story!!!🤪 🤪 🤪 🤪 🤪
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), alien/popee, xenomorph/todomatsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

it all started one day....................when sans was....in his bedroom..eating.........nagito out..................like literally eating him. it was so sad he shed a tear and then ate him agian, nagito then spoke up barely a whisper and mustered out,"sans babby....i ...lobe u..." and he htne pisesd himself so sad :(((((. once that was introduced 2 the two white haired and bald fuckboys


	2. haha...🙄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe..😜🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. my mom came across the 1st chapter and was all pissed so I told her t just post it and it wasn't even done and wasn't supposed to be released until like next week omg👹👹

once the two fuckboys...were done.....we saw.... the alien....🙄🙄..the tail....was so ...

long.  
.it was so cute..it's no eyes face 👸👸

prett like a princes..👿👺🤗🤗

ir bike down the door and went to their badroonn..sans ans nagito bedroom

it went "gegrgrgrggggrgrrvrvtvrtrvrv" and chomped down on nagitos booty and then sans exclaimed"omg!!! ahhh!!😱😱😣" and had a nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> pee!!


End file.
